1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to tire cleats and more specifically it relates to an improved traction device for a tire on a driven wheel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cleats have been provided in prior art. For example McKenzie U.S. Pat. No. 998,369 ; Bixby et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,525, to Younglove U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,033 and Dyrdahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,731 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The patent to McKenzie, U.S. Pat. No. 998,369 teaches an anti-skid device including an arcuate plate adapted to embrace a tire transversely and having a tread face concave from edge to edge of the plate forming a chain seat. Lugs are arranged adjacent to the longitudinal edges of the chain seat. A means is for securing the plate to a wheel tire. A link chain lying in the valley of the concave chain seat has terminal hooks removably and pivotally engaging the securing means. The chain being swingable bodily to a slight degree in the concave seat, whereby the chain constantly clears itself of accumulations. The movement of the chain being limited by contact with the outwardly curving longitudinal sides of the seat valley. Contact with and consequential mutual erosion of the lugs and chain when under load is positively prevented.
The Bixby et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,525 teaches an anti-skidding device of the class described, the combination of a plurality of plates. Each of the plates comprising a body having flat inner surfaces being adapted to rest upon the outer periphery of a tire. A body portion is formed integral upon the plate adjacent each corner thereof. A central base is formed upon the plate. Transversely extending ribs are formed upon the bodies and base. The ribs extend for a considerable distance beyond the outer surfaces of the plate. The ribs being adapted to hold the plate against slipping. A means is for holding the plate in engagement with the outer portion of a tire.
The Younglove U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,033 teaches a traction device for use on a tire and attachment to the out-turned side flanges of a tire-retaining rim comprising a hook-shaped member adapted to straddle the tire and provided on one end with gripping lugs adapted to seat against one of the flanges. The member having at its other end a reduced tongue adapted to extend alongside the other of the flanges. An end thumb screw in the tongue is adapted to be turned against the other flange. The screw coacts with the lugs to clamp the member to the outer sides of the flanges.
The Dyrdahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,731 teaches a traction device for vehicle wheels is provided comprising spaced traction plates having traction bars extending from both major surfaces thereof. The plates being interconnected by U-shaped tire side wall gripping elements. The device being expandable to span tires of different widths. A spring biased shoe carried by the bight portion of one of the U-shaped gripping elements is adapted to more tightly grip the tires as forces tending to pull the device from the tire are applied. The shoe is easily manually released to remove the device from a tire.